Assoluto
'''Assoluto' (Japanese: アッソルート) is an Italian car manufacturer whose cars are known for their higher top speed in earlier games, and is often considered as the Lamborghini of the series, based on their car designs, although based on Ridge Racer lore, their story and role in the games are very much similar to Ferrari. The brand is also a pioneer and specialist in anti-gravity technology and research, as seen on their Vulcano and Pronzione machines from Ridge Racer Type 4, 6 ''and ''7, where they are powered by anti-gravity engines and placed under anti-gravity generators. Assoluto first appears in Rage Racer and have been a mainstay in the series since, with the exception of one absence in Ridge Racer V. Cars Manufactered by Assoluto *Assoluto Fatalita (Rage Racer, RR4, RRPSP, RR2PSP, RR6, RR7, RR3D) *Assoluto Ghepardo (Rage Racer) *Assoluto Istante (Rage Racer) *Assoluto Squaldon (Rage Racer) - named Dragone in the Japanese version *Assoluto Promessa (RR4, Vita) *Assoluto Bisonte (RR4, RR64, RRPSP, RR2PSP, RR6, RR7, Vita, Unbounded) - named Bisargento in the Vita game, and used incorrectly as Fatalita's name in Ridge Racer Slipstream *Assoluto Regalo (RR4) *Assoluto Rondine (RR4) *Assoluto Cavaliere (RR4) *Assoluto Infinito (RR4, RR64) *Assoluto Aquila (RR4) *Assoluto Estasi (RR4) *Assoluto Squalo (RR4) *Assoluto Vulcano (RR4) *Assoluto Pronzione (RR6, RR7) Trivia *Assoluto translates to "absolute" in Italian. *In Ridge Racer 7, it is mentioned that Assoluto had a secret meeting with UFRA officials in a restaurant near their team's headquarters, and that the restaurant mentioned in the news ticker is named after their Pronzione special car (Ristorante Pronzione). *The fact that Assoluto was founded by an eponymous racer (whose first name is unknown, but his surname is obviously "Assoluto") might be a reference to Enzo Ferrari, who was also a race car driver himself. Ironically, Rivelta/Soldat, presumed to be rivals of Assoluto, is often considered as Ridge Racer's counterparts to Ferrari, based on their car designs. *The fact that most of Assoluto's car designs are a mix of various European and American manufacturers, with the tendency for the designs to look futuristic, can also reference the Gruppo Bertone automotive design firm. *There are more evidence or hints to Assoluto's story being based off of Ferrari. Most of Assoluto's cars in the series, in their traditional manufacturer's racing colors, are red, which is a play on Ferrari's rosso corsa ''(''Literally meaning: "racing red") livery, and that in Ridge Racer Type 4, Assoluto was stated to be founded in 1947, which is also the same year that Ferrari was established. *Assoluto are the only brand in the series to make use of rotary engines, with the only known car using one being the Fatalita from Rage Racer, Ridge Racer Type 4 and Ridge Racer Vita. *The logo of Assoluto is perhaps a play on the logo of Alfa Romeo. If looked closely, one can see a gear/wheel in the middle wrapped around an Italian tricolore flag, with a sword in between the center, followed by the Old English letters that form the Assoluto text all over the circle. *Assoluto being the pioneers of anti-gravity technology in the Ridge Racer ''universe, with both the Vulcano and Pronzione, gives them a similar background to the ''Anti-Gravity Systems team from WipEout. *It may be possible that Pac-Man's vehicles in Ridge Racer 6, 7 and 3D, as well as the Galaga '88 in Ridge Racer 64 use Assoluto's patented anti-gravity technology. *In a news ticker in Ridge Racer 7, the brand has released a brand of mineral water called "Assolutia". Category:Ridge Racer car manufacturers Category:Machine Manufacturers